Saiyan From Another Time
by Savageverse
Summary: Goku is stuck in the past after the final clash against Broly goes horribly wrong, now he must shape the future for a better life for his friends. He will face new challenges, and make different choices if he is to keep everyone safe, and take care of the people he loves. This is a harem! OP Goku and resurrected Bardock and Gine.
1. Returning to the past

**Chapter 1**

**Returning to the past.**

**AN: So we went back and combined both chapters into one as well as add chapter 3 in to it. If you've read the other two chapters just skip to the end of what was the second chapter, and start where it says year 1 and that's chapter 3 but going forward there will be a new chapter 2.**

Gogeta Blue and Broly were in the middle of their titanic clash, when suddenly Gogeta blue defused sooner than expected because of the energy they used in God punisher, leaving Goku and Vegeta open to an unbridled assault from Broly.

Vegeta put up a valiant effort but it was to no avail, because Broly grabbed him by the waist and began to tear Vegeta into pieces as he looked right at Goku who was frozen in fear, because he has never faced anybody like Broly.

As Broly was looking at Goku who was still frozen in fear, he proceeds to mock and belittle Goku for not having enough power to stop him from killing his best friend.

The only sound that could be heard is is Broly just laughing as he is tearing Vegeta to pieces, which was the most Goku had ever heard.

Broly suddenly stopped what he was doing because it began to bore him, so he stood up and admired his "handy" work, he smiled at Goku uttering one devastating word "Pathetic" Broly said condescendingly to Goku as he mocked the fallen prince.

Goku snapped, feeling rage he hadn't felt since his battle against Jiren which triggered Ultra Instinct but it still wasnt enough and Broly bested goku within two minutes, when it was over Goku was kneeling on the ground spitting up blood because there was a hole in his chest, that barely missed his heart which reminded him of the wound piccolo had given him at the twenty third world tournament.

Suddenly Whis showed up and noticed Vegeta's dismembered corpse, and the shape Goku was in which he took note, that if what he was currently feeling from Goku's energy, is that Goku was on the verge of death and no amount of healing or reversing time was going to fix that.

wWth no choice he opened a portal to the past, not quite sure where in the timeline, Goku would end up at, but that wasn't a concern of his, making Goku live was even if it was in the past, so with that in mind he healed Goku as much as he could because Goku was unconscious from the wounds to his he had suffered at the hands of Broly.

So with that plan in mind he picked Goku up and threw him into the portal, knowing there would be consequences to his actions, but at the current moment the only thing that matters was making sure Broly could never hurt another soul, with that in mind he turned to Broly with a hateful and vengeful look, which scared Broly because he has never felt pressure like this before.

"You will never hurt anyone ever again Broly now **Hakai!" **Whis angrily said as Broly was disintegratingly erased from existence, but that didn't matter because immediately after do that the xeno's showed up with the Grand Priest and his four guards, which put Whis on high alert.

"Lord Xeno, Father what do I owe this unexpected but pleasant visit." Said Whis with a curious yet cautious voice which Lord Xeno took notice of immediately which made him feel disrespected.

"You are not a **G.O.D, **You do not have the authority to decide who lives and who dies, no matter what and therefore you will be punished!" Said the Grand Priest with what Whis assumed was disappointment, which greatly saddened Whis because he had never disappointed his father before.

"Lord Xeno has decided that you Whis, Beerus, and this entire universe will be erased immediately!" Grand priest said ultimately passing judgment on Universe 7, that it was to be erased immediately.

Grand priest raised his hand at Whis and uttered one word that sacred Whis to his very core "**HAKAI!**"

"AHHHhhhhh..." Whis screamed in agony as he was Erased from existence with the last thought being '_At least Goku is safe, good luck Goku.' _

As Universe seven was erased from existence, something was happening in the past, unknown to Lord Xeno and the Grand Priest, Goku was alive and in the past to start over with a new chance at life, by the time they realized what had happened it would already be too late, and with that we change scenery and find out what exactly happened to Goku.

**ELSEWHERE**

**AGE 752**

_"Where am I? What's going on?"_ Goku thought as he attempted to stand, his body aching with each movement he made. It took him a few moments to realize he had somehow appeared at Master Roshi's island, and once he figured that out he immediately rushed to the bathroom.

After he finished puking and relieving himself, Goku realized that something about where he was didn't feel right. It didn't feel like the world he grew up in, it didn't hold the same power like he had just fought. He walked around the house, calling out to his friends who had all been upstairs talking about the worry for their friend.

"Whats going on?" He asked once he saw Yamcha, Tien, and Bulma all discussing the events that had recently unfolded. "We're worried about you Goku, you were so hurt from fighting Piccolo" Bulma said getting up to approach him, a look of concern on her face. Goku scratched the back of his head in confusion.

_"Wasn't that years ago"_ Goku thought as he looked at everyone. "I need to check on something" he said quickly before using his instant transmission to go to Kami's Lookout.

Once he arrived Goku looked for Kami, calling out for the Guardian of Earth. Seeing him Goku tried to approach the elder Namekian, and was headed off by Mr. Popo who seemed determined to protect Kami from any harm.

"Kami what's wrong" Goku asked not understanding the circumstances of what had occurred. When suddenly Popo attacked him, the genie being more powerful then Goku had taken into account.

Getting excited Goku powered up to super saiyan, and proceeded to unleash a flurry of attacks at blinding speed. Once Goku noticed that there was no return blows from the genie, he stopped, instantly regretting that he had not restrained himself as he should of.

"Hey, Kami? Do you think that I could use the time chamber? I need to get up to where I was at before… Or in the future" he scratched his head in thought. He looked at Kami for help. Kami although impressed with Goku's strength seemed reluctant, could he really of lost that much power?.

Goku laughed as he waited for a response from the Guardian, he knew that he needed the chamber if he was going to regain any of the power he had lost. "Can you please set it for 10 days as well please? I think that should be enough time" Goku asked knowing the time limit on the chamber is usually only 2 days.

"10 days?! Goku you know the rules and limits of that chamber, to extend that could be dangerous for you" Kami said with a look of shock on his face. "I know that, I honestly do. I really need the extra time or else I wouldn't even ask" Goku said looking at Kami more determined.

Kami looked at the saiyan with an annoyed look, "If I do this Goku, then you need to understand you will need more time in between sessions". Goku got excited as Kami began to cave at the request. "Ok, ok. How long before I can go in?" he asked eagerly.

"Give me 3 days, then come back" Kami replied, and with that Goku left to set things into place.

Goku knew what he needed to do before he entered the chamber, the first thing he needed to do was tell Bulma the truth about how he felt. He should of done this sooner, but now that he was in a different time he could set things the way they should be.

Bulma was a better choice for him, she encouraged his training, and was there as he grew up to be the warrior he was always meant to be.

Goku went straight to Master Roshi's, where he had last seen her, "Bulma can I talk to you for a moment please it's important?" he said opening the door to the room his friends had been sitting in. Bulma looked at him with a look he'd not seen before as she stood.

"Whats going on with you Goku?" she asked in a soft voice. "Can we just talk please? its important" he said stepping aside so she could exit the room. As she walked past him and went down stairs, Goku looked into the room with a smile at Yamcha and Tien. "We'll be back" he said to them.

Goku made his way down the stairs, seeing Bulma sitting in the chair of the living room. "Goku what is this all about?" she asked more uncertain as it wasn't in his nature to be so secretive.

"Bulma I have to tell you something that I have been holding in for a long time, and I think its about time you heard how I felt" He said moving to to stand in front of her and taking a moment to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm in love with you Bulma, I have been since we first met. I didn't know what the feeling was, so I never saw reason reason to voice it. But now I know what I was feeling, and I couldn't go into the chamber without telling you. What I'm trying to say is" Goku stopped as he got down on one knee in front of her, "Bulma Briefs will you marry me?" he asked her. Bulma was astounded, looking at him, "Goku...well I" Bulma wasn't sure how to respond to Goku, she had noticed that clearly they had something, but this wasn't like him. Goku stayed down on his knee as he awaited her answer, nervous at the idea that she could reject him. Bulma had watched Goku grow up, become a true hero for anyone who needed him, hell he saved her life more times then she could count.

"_What am I going to do? He's a sweet and caring man, well kind of, he acts more like a child most of the time. But beneath all of his innocence and desire to always want to test his strength, I feel there really is a man that I could be in love with" _she thought to herself adoringly.

"Goku this is really sudden, and I hope you don't expect an answer right away. Can you give me a few days please? I don't want to make any decision without really thinking it over." Goku nodded as it was a tough choice, and it would have been selfish to expect an answer right away.

"Of course you can Bulma, I'm going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in 3 days and I'll be gone for 10 years, well 10 days out here, but I would be able to focus easier if you could have an answer by then." he said standing up in front of her.

"I'll have an answer, I promise" Bulma replied seeing something in him that hadn't been there before, he seemed to be more mature and sincere in his proposal.

Tien and Yamcha had been sitting upstairs for the entire conversation, not knowing what had Goku acting so different. After several moments Bulma walked back through the door, one of her hands close to her chest and her cheeks became a rose color.

Yamcha jumped up in concern, "Bulma are you alright?" he asked going over to her. "y..yes, I'm fine Yamcha. Its Goku. H..He..He asked me to marry him" she said as her cheeks flushed a bright pink. Tien was in shock when he heard Bulma, "_Goku did what?! Does he even understand what he said?" _he thought as he soon got up to rejoin his companions.

"What did you say?" Yamcha asked looking to the young woman whom he still cared deeply for. Bulma shook her head, "I didn't give him an answer, I told him I needed a few days. He told me he was going to take care of somethings, and then he would be going into the Time Chamber to train for 10 days" she said moving to sit back in the seat she had occupied earlier. Yamcha and Tien walked over with her, sitting down and trying to process it all.

"Are you going to say yes?" Tien asked, finally speaking up. "It would make the most sense, you spent so much time together, Its hard to believe that no feelings had developed". Bulma wasn't sure what she was going to say, "I plan to meet him at the base of Korin's Tower in 3 days with my answer".

Goku left Master Roshi's house after talking to Bulma, going to see King Kai about what was going on. It didn't take him long to appear on the planet using his Instant Transmission, and was bumped into by Bubbles upon arriving.

"Hey Bubbles, have you seen King Kai?" he asked looking at his friend. Gregory came around the corner not long after looking upon him in confusion. "No one sees King Kai strangers" Gregory said ready to attack Goku. King Kai had been driving around the planet, and hit Goku head on who was standing in to middle of the road.

"WATCH OUT" King Kai yelled before bumping into Goku, wrecking his car. "You need to stop doing that Goku, I don't appreciate you coming here unannounced" King Kai said, "Whats so important that you had to see me so urgently?" he asked annoyed.

"Calm down Gregory, this is Goku don't you remember?" King Kai said before realizing something wasn't right. "Well King Kai I need to know if you've sensed any changes recently, I came from a different time and somehow ended up back after I defeated Piccolo" he said hoping his old friend might know something.

"Of course I did, I just couldn't figure out what until you got here. Tell me what happened" Goku nodded as he began to explain everything about the future to the Kai.

It had been 3 days since Goku had made his request to Kami, and it was time he returned to begin his training. He went to the base of Korin's Tower, and saw all of his friends gathered there waiting on him.

Yamcha approached Goku first, "You know you really should have said something to me first Goku, I know that Bulma and I are over but still you should've told me how you felt about her." he said somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry Yamcha, but I couldn't waste another second. I will explain it all later I promise" he said shaking his friends hand, and walking forward to talk with Tien. "I guess you aren't happy with the choice either?" he asked as Tien stood there looking at him neutrally. "Actually I hope things work out Goku, she hasn't even told us what she was going to say" He said giving Goku a hug.

Goku approached Bulma who looked at Goku with a look of love, his face showing that same love as he took her hand into his.

"Yes Goku, my answer is yes. I will marry you" She said smiling before she kissed him lovingly. Goku returned the kiss lovingly.

"I'll see you in 10 days honey." he said lovingly to Bulma before ascending the tower to Kami's lookout. Kami was standing by the door as he approached him looking determined,

"Remember Goku do not push the time limit I set in place, because if you do you will be stuck in there forever." he said sternly. "I understand Kami, I won't" he said as he turned to everybody else, "I'll see you guys in ten days bye everybody" said Goku happily waving at them as he entered into the time chamber, knowing he wont see them for ten years.

He knew that the memory of them will get him through the next ten years, especially the one of Bulma who was now going to be his wife, he couldn't be happier than he was right now. But he knows the future is gonna be even better.

**Year One**

Goku took his time to adapt to the environment of the time chamber, noticing that it felt different to his younger body. He trained for a year in his base form, wanting to get used to the pressure and fluctuating temperatures of the time chamber before powering up to Kaioken. He trained, powering up as much as he could, each day was different, one day was extremely hot, while another was below zero.

It reminded him of Suno, the girl he met back in Jingle Village when he was fighting the Red Ribbon Army. As he starts to think if Suno, he starts to realize he has feelings for her but there isn't anything he can do about that right now. Realizing that now isn't the time he puts it the back of his mind, at least until he gets done with his training.

Other days there was an increase in the natural gravity, which to him felt like fifty times Earths gravity. Within the first 6 months his body adjusted to the environment, giving him a better handle on his training, which meant he could now start putting his body to the limit. It started with Kaioken and for the remaining months, he worked his way up until he could handle Kaioken times thirty,

When that happened he felt a similar strain to what he felt when he would go Super Saiyan in the original time line, which made him hopeful in the training he was going to do when he got done mastering Kaioken.

In the next 6 months he finally mastered Kaioken to where he could go into Kaioken times hundred without the strain his body. He knew he was becoming stronger, his theory was that because of Ultra Instinct his body is able to handle more stress than it originally would. The last few months he just stayed in his Kaioken, and like he did training for Cell he did everything in Kaioken from eating to sleeping.

Year one had ended and Goku knew he was stronger than he was previously, if he had to estimate how strong he would say probably he was as strong as he was right after he first obtained Super Saiyan against Frieza. Goku then realized Frieza was alive in this time line, and that this time when they fought he would make sure he died. Only this time there wasn't going to be a way for him to return, even if that meant he had to master hakai to erase him from existence.

After that Goku did what he did for Kaioken and stayed in Super Saiyan, even going as far as to master the grade forms. He did that is by maintaining the forms consistently until he didn't feel a strain, or power drainage by staying in those forms for 8 months. He was able to actually master them to a point where he was able to do unique things with both, such as grade one he was able to increase the speed and better control the power output.

With grade two he was able to fix the movement aspect, he achieved it without taking away the strength boost that came with grade 2. He found that he was able to increase the strength to the point where he was on par with the strength of Super Saiyan 2, which helped him realize he could do the same with all of his Super Saiyan forms if he applied the same mindset. It took him only a moment to see that by doing so he could even combine Super Saiyan God with all of his Super Saiyan forms, like he did for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, just more balanced and less harmful to his body. He could in theory do the same with Ultra Instinct and apply it to all of his transformations, again if done right, if he fails to combine both it could kill him.

To master Super Saiyan 2 completely, Goku used one of Tien's moves, the multi-form to get better control and combat experience on Super Saiyan 2. This took a lot more out of him to handle Super Saiyan 2, it used a lot more energy to keep himself in that state as he had to push himself almost to the breaking point a couple times before he was able to fully control the power. He knew what would be the toughest challenge, Super Saiyan 3, god, and higher. Those transformations would push him to his absolute breaking point, which would lead him to breaking his limit and discovering new and exciting levels of power he didn't previously have in his original timeline.

As he grew Goku found it easier to hold all of his Super Saiyan forms, and was able to stay that way without struggle. He knew it was time to go further, it was time to master Ultra Instinct. He powered up until he felt the power of Ultra Instinct and grasped it, but was only able to use for a few seconds before passing out from the strain and returning to his base form.

After waking up and eating a senzu bean, Goku spent the next two years pushing himself as hard as physically possible, almost killing himself at one point as well. He would fire his strongest ki blasts, and then attempt to stop them with instant transmission until he could do so without a problem. Once he felt it was time he tried again, and found he was able to hold Ultra Instinct a lot easier then the first time.

Not one to make the same mistake twice at this point, Goku trained as much as he could in Ultra Instinct. He was even able to attain master Ultra Instinct, but it only lasted for a few seconds before he was forced to let go of the power. After taking a senzu bean he immediately noticed an increase in his power, noticing that he was at least twice as strong.

Noticing he got a significant boost from going into Ultra Instinct, he started pushing himself harder, and harder to the point he didn't feel any type of strain. With that knowledge in mind, he powered up to mastered ultra Instinct, and was surprised he could actually stay in the form a lot longer then when he was in the state previously,

There were only two years left in the training, when Goku decided use the last two years of his ten year training to stay in mastered. He did this as he thought about how he was when he trained to fight Cell. So with that in mind he set out to do that, granted it took about seven months to get to the point where he was able to stay in mastered Ultra Instinct, which he redubed True Ultra Instinct or TRU for short.

"So this is what it feels like to have mastery over a state, even the **GODS** haven't mastered. In this state I feel like I could beat Lord Beerus!" said Goku awed by the level of control and power he was feeling.

The training was doing exactly what he needed it to do, it was giving him time to master everything he'd learned before being thrown back into this new timeline.

During his time in the time chamber he was able to discover new transformations he didn't even know were a possibility, like a new more powerful version of Super Saiyan God. He called it Super Saiyan Red, but in attaining this new level of power he lost access to Super Saiyan Blue, which although he was sad about knew it was for the best.

He found that he still had the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan energy inside of him, but when he powered up to it he noticed the hair was red instead of blue. He noticed it was way more powerful to the point felt it was on the level of his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken times 20, no he realized that it was more powerful which got him excited.

At this point he noticed he was more powerful than Lord Beerus, he didn't know if he was stronger than Whis, but he felt lik he was close to Whis' level. Though he was not entirely sure, he would have to fight Whis to be sure, but he's pretty confident that he would at least be able to actually hit Whis this time around if actually they fought.

**Two years later**

Only one day remained in his training, and Goku felt more powerful then ever before, he had done everything he set out to do, from mastering all of his Super Saiyan forms, also discovering new ones he didn't know about previously. Like Super Saiyan red, which is his new Super Saiyan God Saiyan form, which he found out was cause of his inner aura being red and not blue. He then found a new level of power nowhere near his Super Saiyan God form, but it was powerful for what it was, which was what he's decided to dub Super Satyan 4, he attained it through his training of his Ozaru form.

He knew he needed to be able to control the Ozaru should he be turned into one from looking at the moon, he lost himself in trying to master his great ape form to the point where he went on a rampage. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of Bulma, the love of his life and with control over himself again he found out there was a level of power beyond. With that knowledge in mind he reached out and grabbed onto this new level of power, and by doing this he was able to ascend to new higher level of power he's never felt before,

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh**," "hhheh wow this new power feels incredible, it's like nothing I've ever experienced before in my life. Granted it's not like Super Saiyan God, it feels like I was meant to attain it." Goku said awed by this new more primal feeling he was getting from it, it was like it was all of his Saiyan instincts were trying to take over but with his mastery of Ultra Instinct, he didn't have to worry about that ever happening.

On the tenth day, Goku exited the time chamber with his clothes completely torn, of course he had brought more in with him but those got destroyed worse then what he wore, meeting him outside was Kami, and surprisingly the love of his life Bulma.

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Goku asked surprised and happy, though he thought the lookout was sacred. "Goku I went to Bulma and gave her permission to be here when you came out, I figured Bulma should be the first person you see when you would exit the time chamber." Said Kami extremely impressed with Goku's power, or at least what he could feel, which was a lot. Kami didn't even think that was all of it, and he was currently in a form he has never seen before.

"Goku is this one of your Super Saiyan forms you told me about?" Asked Kami intrigued by this new form Goku was currently in at the moment.

"No this is something entirely new I obtained in the tournament of power, it's one of the factors behind me traveling back in time. It's hard to explain because I don't know all of the details, but my theory is that the combination of this and the environment of the Tournament of power caused a break in time and space, which caused me to travel back in time. At least I think that's what happened." Explained Goku as best as he could, he did have another theory but he wasn't ready to voice it yet.

"What do you call this new form Goku?" Asked Kami

"I call it Ultra Instinct, it is a form in which you move and battle on Instinct alone. It's something the Gods haven't even mastered, I obtained it during the tournament of power when I was fighting Jiren, it's the only reason i was able to stand against him." Said Goku explaining Ultra Instinct to Kami and the others.

Kami and the others were in shock at this new and improved Goku, but they were also happy to see he was still Goku. Bulma was especially impressed she had never felt anything like this before, its embarrassing but she was getting hot and bothered by this new extremely handsome Goku. She was especially happy because she knew he was all hers, seeing as they were getting married she would have him for the rest of her life. The thought made her so happy she ended up blushing, which caught the attention of Goku who looked over at her and smiled lovingly at her.

"G..Goku what happened in there? Your clothes are ruined" she said looking at him.

"I kinda over did it while I was in there, but you don't have to worry, I'm way more powerful than I was before going into the Time chamber. Now that I'm back we can get married." Said Goku happy to be able to see Bulma again. Goku kissed the woman who he hadn't stopped thinking about for 10 years since he first entered the time chamber.

He pulled back a few moments later, looking into her eyes with a smile that went from ear to ear. "I think we should get this wedding planned and get married in August, What do you think Bulma?" he asked as he held her close.

"That sounds wonderful honey." Said Bulma with a look of love in her eyes as she looked at Goku who had the same look in his eyes.

Kami walked over to Goku after he was done talking to Bulma, and made a new gi appear via his clothes beam. Goku was very surprised Kami could do that, he thought Piccolo was the only one who could do that. He felt foolish after thinking that, remembering that Kami and Piccolo were two of sides of the same coin.

"Goku I made you a new gi to replace the ruined one, and I had a question I wanted to ask you. It's something I was going to ask you after you beat Piccolo jr, but since I have the memories of the future you gave me, I'll ask you the same question I asked you all those years ago." Said Kami curious to know the answer, wanting to see if it would be different this time around.

"Ok Kami I have a pretty good idea as to what your going to ask, so go ahead ask it." Said Goku ready to make a better choice that would benefit everybody in the long run.

"Goku will you become my successor, and become the guardian of earth? there isn't anyone more worthy to take the position of guardian than you Goku, who has put others before yourself, never being selfish, or endangering innocent people, always doing what's right. So I'll ask again, Will you become guardian of earth?"

"Yes I will Kami, on the conditions that Bulma gets to live up here with me, and that I can leave the lookout anytime I want to. If those terms are acceptable, then yes I will be guardian Kami." Said Goku looking determined and confident that Kami would accept his conditions.

**AN: So we combined all the chapter which were 3 going forward will be chapter 2 and so forth hope you guys like it I think it's better now but time will tell**


	2. Reshaping the future

**Chapter 2**

**Reshaping the future.**

Kami had to think about Goku's offer for a few moments, his terms were not something guardians would normally ask. Having someone live on the lookout that was not a guardian was against the rules, however if Goku became guardian then he certainly could allow those changes. Now in regards to leaving the lookout at anytime, now that again was something that wasn't supposed to be allowed.

"Those are very difficult conditions to agree upon Goku, do you believe you can still perform your job with Bulma here? Also we need to make sure that you can still protect Earth if you leave" Kami replied looking at Goku with mild caution.

As Kami was explaining to Goku how he felt about things, Goku held Bulma's hand firmly as to assert his feelings on the matter. Bulma looked upon her future husband in awe, he was proving how much he'd grown every time he spoke.

"I can promise you that the people of Earth will always be protected Kami, and Bulma will be no distraction at all. I believe having her up here with me will help me, if she were to remain on Earth then I would be worried about her and wouldn't be able to do what your asking" Goku said with a determined voice.

Kami nodded as he replied, glad that someone like Goku was willing to take on such a responsibility. "Well then Goku I accept your terms, Bulma may live here with you and you can leave the lookout whenever you wish."

Goku was deep in thought thinking about the Dragon Balls that were still destroyed, '_The Dragon Balls need to be restored, but I don't know if my God ki will work with dragon balls here on earth. There is only one way to find out' _ thought Goku who was determined to restore the Dragon Balls with his God ki, but he didn't know if it would even work.

Kami noticed Goku was deep in thought, and decided to ask what Goku was thinking about. "Goku what is wrong?" asked Kami concerned

"Nothing is particularly wrong, I am just thinking about the Dragon Balls and the fact that we do not have them anymore, I can remake them just like you did originally." Said Goku with mild hesitance

"What is the problem then? if you can remake them like me then why are you so hesitant about doing so Goku?" Asked Kami perplexed as to why Goku was so hesitant to remake the dragon balls.

"The reason I am so hesitant is because the way I want to remake them.' Said Goku cautious because the next thing he said might alert Lord Beerus to what he is doing,

He wasn't afraid of Lord Beerus, in fact he could probably beat him, but it was Whis that worried him. Even with Ultra Instinct perfected and mastered he still didn't know if he would be able to beat him.

Goku knew he could probably land a couple hits on Whis, actually beating him in a fight, that was something he did not have the answer to currently.

Coming to that realization scared Goku a little bit because he did not want to deal with Lord Beerus at the moment. Goku had in fact he planned to deal with Lord Beerus at later time, after he got everything on earth situated.

"Lord Beerus can detect God ki when it is used so I don't want him coming to Earth just yet." Said Goku mildly scared, which surprised and concerned Kami because he knew Lord Beerus was out there, he just didn't know that Lord Beerus could detect people using God ki.

That would explain why Goku was being hesitant about remaking the Dragon Balls, Goku probably wanted to use his God ki to reignite the Dragon Balls. Doing so that way would cause them to be powered by God ki. If that is what Goku is doing then that would make the Dragon Balls significantly more powerful, more so than they would be if he had remade them like he originally planned to do if Goku had asked him to.

So with that in mind Kami started thinking of places where ki of any kind, including God ki could not be detected. After a moment it hit him, there was a room on the lookout right now where once you go inside nobody could detect ki of any kind.

"Goku there is room on the lookout, once you go inside ki of any kind can not be detected including God ki. If that is how you want to power the new set of Dragon Balls." Said Kami extremely proud of the person he chose as his replacement as guardian of earth

"I think it would be imperative that you go into that room so you won't be detected when remaking the Dragon Balls, which I'm assuming you want to have powered by your God ki."said Kami surprising Goku who forgot how clever Kami was.

Goku started laughing because he should have known Kami would know that is how he was going to remake the Dragon Balls, but at the same time thankful for Kami's suggestion which would greatly help when remaking the Dragon Balls which would be one hundred times stronger than when Dende remade them.

"Kami, Lord Beerus wasn't the only thing I'm worried about." Said Goku which perplexed Kami

"Wait what? What do you mean Goku? that Lord Beerus isn't the only reason you are worried, what other reason could you have to be to worry?" Kami Asked not understanding why Goku was being so cautious, while yes Beerus is someone to fear, it still didn't explain completely what had Goku doubting himself so much.

"Kami the reason I am experiencing doubt is because I do not know if can spread my God ki between seven objects, you have seen my memories so you know about the super Dragon Balls and how big those were." Explained Goku, which by doing so helped Kami realize the issue.

"I see what you mean Goku, but I think I may have a solution which would actually be smart in the long run if it works that is." Said Kami which helped Goku realize what Kami had in mind for his dilemma.

"I'm going to use the room you mentioned Kami, this may take some time though" Goku said as he lifted the bag of stone balls. I'll be out as soon as I'm done, I already have an idea what needs to be done" he explained as he turned. "Where is the room Kami?" he asked looking over his shoulder. Kami explained where the room was, and Goku nodded as he walked towards the location Kami had given him.

Once he entered the room Goku laid out all of the Dragon Balls, and sat in the middle of them with several thoughts going through his head. After a few moments he nodded in confirmation, standing up he powered up as high as he could and focused on the Dragon Balls. "I hope this works, because if it doesn't things could start to become problematic" he said to himself.

Goku closed his eyes for a few minutes to meditate, focusing everything into what needed to be done. As he concentrated the stone orbs lifted into the air, crackling as an orange glow began to emit from them.

Goku proceeded to reach out with his power, pulling the Dragon Balls in one at a time and feeling them sink into his body. Goku felt his power increase and skyrocket as each ball was absorbed into him, knowing that becoming one with Shenron would make both himself and the dragon much more powerful.

"Wow, I have never felt like this before." Said Goku amazed at the level of power he now had access too, if he had to take a guess he would say he was on par with Super Perfect Cell, but that was just his base form if he went full power maybe Grand Priest.

After several hours of being inside the chamber Goku emerged, Kami could sense that his power far exceeded anything Kami had felt before. "Where are the dragon balls Goku?" he asked as he hadn't seen the orange balls in the saiyans arms. "I somehow absorbed them while I was trying to embue them with my god ki" he said as he walked towards everyone.

"I'm going to summon Shenron, there is a lot that I need to do before we can go through with me becoming Guardian of Earth" Goku said to Kami before walking towards the center of Kamis Lookout.

"Shenron hear my words and come forth" he calls out before the eternal dragon slowly came from his body, not very far as they were now connected. Shenron didn't have his typical slender appearance, instead he looked closer to the bulkiness of the Dragon from the Super Dragon Balls.

"You look different Shenron, or perhaps now its Alpha Shenron given your size and stature, How many wishes are you capable of granting now?" Goku asked as he looked upon the dragon.

"I can grant 5 wishes now, I can remake universes, and grant far more powerful wishes then before. I cannot however rebuild anything or bring back anyone that was destroyed or erased by a Destroyer or a god of any kind" Shenron replied in a deep tone.

"Excellent. My first wish is to mend the wound that I received on my head when I was still a child, without the repercussions of losing who I am" Goku said looking at the dragon.

"It shall be done" Alpha Shenron said as his eyes glowed a bright red, and soon had Goku's mind filling with the memories of his parents.

Goku smiled as he began to remember his parents, which made him feel stuff he has never felt before, these emotions were new to him, these emotion consisted of sadness, anger, and regret because he feels like he let his parents down.

"My second wish is for the Saiyans known as Gine and Bardock to be transported to the check in station at King Yamma's palace in otherworld." Said Goku who was nervous because this would be the first time he is meeting his parent,

He was just a baby, so he only had that one memory of his mother telling him to be good and to live for him, not for the saiyan race who had caused so much death and destruction, while his father is standing next to her looking if onto what Goku assumed was Frieza's spaceship.

Alpha Shenron nodded as his eyes once again became a bright red, "It has been done, you have 3 wishes left make them count Son Goku." he said looking at Goku.

"My third wish is to restore the lives of the Saiyans Gine and Bardock, and have them brought here to Kami's lookout" Goku said looking at the dragon, wanting to make sure this wish was able to be granted.

Shenron concentrated for a moment to se if he could grant said wish, before all of a sudden his eyes glowed red for several seconds before a very confused Gine and Bardock appeared upon the Lookout. "It is done" said Shenron who appeared to be a little winded from granting that wish.

"You now have two wishes left before I have to return to the dragon realm, so make them count." Said Shenron who didnt have that much time left before he would have to go back to his home dimension.

Goku turned to his parents as they appeared on the lookout, "Mom? Dad?" he said as he moved towards them, Gine and Bardock turned around when they heard that, shocked to see what appeared to be another Bardock but upon closer inspection, it was there son who they could have sworn they just sent off world, they also noticed that they weren't on Planet Vegeta any longer.

They were also cautious because this might be a trick by Frieza to make them lower their guard, at least that's what they thought until they got a good look at Kakarot.

"Kakarot is that you?" Asked Gine hopeful that it was her son, who she never thought she would again.

"Yes Mom, I've always wanted to meet you and Dad." he said as he scratched the back of his head. Gine felt a tear come forth as she rushed forth to hug her son, she didn't need him to say who he was to know it was her boy.

Bardock looked more confused then anything, before he moved forward to get a better look at his supposed son, when he got closer to the man who was claiming to be their son, he was surprised to see that the man claiming to be Kakarot, was actually their son.

"Kakarot, how are you so tall and why are you older than you should be, we just sent you away from Planet Vegeta?" Asked Bardock as he could have sworn he was fighting all of Frieza's grunts, just as Frieza himself floated out of his spaceship, that's all that Bardock remembers before something else appears inside his head, it seems to be the last memory he had before he dies.

"_Frieza, come out here and face me you scum guzzling dog, by the way Frieza we quit, all of us saiyans will no longer do you're bidding so go conquer you're own planet you're damn self_." Said Bardock knowing that even if he was gonna die here at least his son escaped Planet Vegeta before its destruction. "_ Kakarot avenge the saiyan race my son." Thoight __Bardock _as he threw everything he had left at Frieza, but ultimately it did nothing because in the next instance, Frieza threw a supernova at him and the planet ultimately destroying Bardock and Planet Vegeta, or at least that's what Bardock thought happened until now that is as he was alive again.

Taking a closer look at his son, Bardock could tell his son was extremely strong but he could also tell that even with all the strength Kakkarot possessed he still wouldnt be able to beat Frieza, not at his current level at least maybe if he had more experience, then he would have a chance.

Goku hugged his mother tightly as this was the first time he had ever felt the love of his mother, if he was being honest he never knew this is what it was like to have a mother.

"Mom, Dad there is some stuff you need to know." Said Goku as he proceeded to tell Bardock and Gine everything's that has happened in his life up until now including that he was adopted by a nice old man named Son Gohan, who gave him a new name "Son Goku" since there was nothing in the space pod that would have let Gohan know that he already had a name, while leaving out that he is from an alternate future, where he never even got to meet them.

After a few moments between himself and his parents. Goku motions for Bulma to approach them. "I have someone who means alot to me, that I really want you guys to meet, this is Bulma Briefs and she is going to be your daughter in law soon." Goku said as he introduced Bulma to his parents, Gine turned to the blue haired woman who was going to be her daughter in law.

Gine proceeded to inspect Bulma to see if she was worthy of her son, Kakarot who now goes by Goku, she didn't know if she didn't know if she liked that yet but she would get use to that.

"I like you Bulma and I think you are right for my son, cause if he is anything like Bardock he is going to need a strong female to put him in his place." Said Gine happy to actually be alive and able to see her son who again who was an adult, which if she is being honest Is a little werid but she would get use to this new world, since her son is getting married that meant she was gonna get grandchildren sometime in the near future which made her so happy.

While all of this was going on Bardock was off to the side just watching the interaction between his wife and their son, so he decided he wanted to talk to Kakarot or as he is known here on Earth "Goku", so with that in mind he did just that and proceeded to walk over to Kakarot and ask him a question he has had on his mind since he got here.

"Kakarot how strong are you right now?" Asked Bardock who had some kind of inkling as to how strong Kakarot was currently.

"I am currently the strongest person on the planet, why?" Said Goku as he had an idea of what Bardock was getting at.

"The reason I asked is because right at this moment there is a tyrant out in space right now who is responsible for the death and destruction of our race and our homeworld Planet Vegeta, who goes by the name Frieza and with your current level of strength we might be able to avenge the Saiyan race." Explained Bardock who was nervous because he didn't know if Frieza was aware of this planet, god he hoped not.

"Dad you dont have to worry about Freiza, he doesn't even know about the earth so were safe, even if he did I might be able to beat him because I discovered a new level of power." Said Goku who then proceeded to transform into a Super Saiyan.

"Kakarot yyyou you're... you've done it you're the legend, you are a Super Saiyan but how did you do it? How did you become the legend?" Asked Bardock who was shocked because he didn't believe the legend was even real, he thought it was a myth just like Super Saiyan god.

While Bardock was freaking out, Gine was feeling a differently she was extremely proud of the boy she gave birth too, the fact that that same boy grew up to be the legendary Super Saiyan, Gine couldn't even put into words how proud she was.

"This isn't my maximum level of power Dad." Said Goku which threw both his parents for a loop, as Goku was about to go beyond Super Saiyan, Alpha Shron made his presence known to everybody at the Lookout who forgot he was there.

"My time is almost up, so speak you're final 2 wishes now." Said Alpha Shenron who has been extremely patient up until this point.

**So with Alpha Shenron making his presence known now, Goku has to hurry and make his remaining two wishes because if he doesn't he won't get another chance until Shenron is recharged, so with that in mind Goku is about to make his final to wishes find out what they are next time Saiyan from another time.**

**AN: So I am starting college in a week and I wont have time for this anymore so I'm retiring from fanfiction **


End file.
